LCD Soundsystem
LCD Soundsystem is een muzikaal project onder leiding van James Murphy, mede-oprichter van DFA Records. Murphy richtte de band op als een zij-project van zijn normale bezigheden, onder andere als dj. Hij debuteerde in 2002 met de single "Losing My Edge". Later volgden er nog enkele singles, die cumuleerden in het debuutalbum LCD Soundystem uit 2005. Dat jaar wist de single "Daft Punk Is Playing at My House" tevens in het Verenigd Koninkrijk de 29e plaats te behalen. Twee jaar later verschenen de albums Sound of Silver en 45:33 (een compositie gericht op hardlopers). In 2010 kwam het derde album This Is Happening uit. Biografie In 2001 richtte James Murphy met Tim Goldsworthy Death From Above op, een platenlabel in New York City. Een van de eerste uitgaven op DFA was "Losing My Edge" in 2002, een electro-nummer en een parodie op hipsters die opscheppen over hun exclusieve muziek-ervaringen. Het nummer, in combinatie met Murphy's werk als DJ en eigenaar van DFA Records, levert hem bekendheid op in de underground-scène van New York City. Murphy sloeg samenwerkingen met Janet Jackson en Duran Duran af, en kende een kortstondige collaboratie met Britney Spears. Op 24 januari 2005 komt het dubbelalbum LCD Soundsystem uit. Het album bevat 16 nummers, met op CD1 nieuwe tracks en op CD2 re-releases. De eerste single van het album, "Daft Punk is Playing at my House", wordt een succes in de Verenigde Staten en in Engeland. De titel is een referentie naar Daft Punk, een Franse elektronica-band. Deze track is ook te horen in computerspellen als FIFA 06, Burnout Revenge en SSX on Tour. Eind 2005 krijgt LCD Soundsystem 2 Grammy’s overhandigd voor het album. In 2006 werkte Muprhy twee maanden voor Nike door een nummer voor het bedrijf te produceren. Nike had zojuist een sportschoen ontwikkeld waarin metingen worden gedaan en je prestaties tijdens het rennen worden geanalyseerd, terwijl je naar muziek luistert. Murphy speelde al langer met de gedachten om één lange compositie te maken in de stijl van Manuel Göttsching's E2-E4. Hij was bang dat EMI een dergelijke plaat niet zou accepteren, dus bleek het aanbod van Nike later een uitgelezen mogelijkheid. Het bedrijf stuurde Murphy een aantal voorwaarden op, die het werk positief beïnvloedde. Murphy: "Ik vond de specifieke taakbeschrijving erg fijn: ze wilden 45 minuten waarvan zeven als warm-up en zeven als cool-down met wat pieken daar tussenin. Ik vond het erg cool om een lijst met onzin te hebben die je moet doen want het hield me bezig." Het album kreeg de naam 45:33 en werd in oktober 2006 uitgebracht. Zes maanden later kreeg Murphy de rechten voor de compositie terug en bracht hij het opnieuw uit via DFA Records. Het werk voor Nike was ook voordelig voor Murphy's werk met het tweede LCD Soundsystem-album. Het werk aan de plaat kende geen voortgang en de onderbreking voor 45:33 zorgde voor kalmte en inspiratie, waardoor het tweede deel van de opnamen een stuk soepeler gingen. Het tweede album, Sound of Silver, kwam op 20 maart 2007 uit. Sommige nummers van dit album waren al deels te horen op 45:33. De eerste single was "North American Scum". Op 7 november 2009 brengt de band de single "Bye Bye Bayou" uit, een cover van Suicide zanger Alan Vega. De opnamen van het derde album vonden plaats in Los Angeles. In mei 2010 verscheen This Is Happening, volgens Murphy zelf hun 'laatste' album; vanaf dit moment is hij van plan muziek met andere mensen en op een andere manier te maken. Murphy: "Het voelt aan alsof dit de laatste zou moeten zijn. Ik heb mezelf altijd voorgehouden dat ik LCD niet zou doen na mijn veertigste." Bandleden *James Murphy Live aangevuld met: *Nancy Whang (keyboard, synthesizer) *Pat Mahoney (drums) *David Scott Stone (gitaar) *Matt Thornley (percussie) *Gavin Russom (synthesizer) *Tyler Pope (basgitaar) Ex-leden van de live-opstelling: *Phil Mossman (gitaar, percussie) *Al Doyle (gitaar) *Phil Skarich (basgitaar) Albums Studioalbums * 2005 • LCD Soundsystem * 2007 • Sound of Silver * 2010 • This Is Happening Compilaties * 2003 • DFA Compilation, Vol. 1 * 2004 • DFA Compilation, Vol. 2 * 2005 • Music from the OC: Mix 5 * 2005 • DFA Holiday Mix 2005 * 2006 • Introns * 2006 • 45:33 Singles * 2002 - "Losing My Edge" * 2003 - "Give It Up" * 2004 - "Yeah" * 2004 - "Movement" * 2005 - "Daft Punk Is Playing At My House" * 2005 - "Disco Infiltrator" / "Slowdive" (Siouxsie and the Banshees cover) * 2005 - "Tribulations" * 2007 - "North American Scum" * 2007 - "All My Friends" * 2009 - "Bye Bye Bayou" (Alan Vega cover) * 2010 - "Drunk Girls" Externe links * Officiële website * MySpace LCD Soundsystem LCD Soundsystem LCD Soundsystem